


Wie fühlt es sich an zu sterben? - Kirk/Spock

by Jhadin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Ausschnitt aus dem Tagebuch Kirk's, der nach Anweisung von Pille seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen aufschreiben soll um diese besser verarbeiten zu können. (Spielt nach Star Trek Into Darkness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie fühlt es sich an zu sterben? - Kirk/Spock

Wie fühlt es sich an zu sterben?

Diese Frage habe ich in den letzten Wochen wohl am häufigsten gehört. Nicht etwa, „Wie geht es dir?“ oder „Kommst du damit klar?“.   
Nein.  
Gefühlt hatte mich wirklich jeder nur mit dieser einen Frage belästigt.

Ja, wie fühlt es sich denn nun an zu sterben?  
Die meisten würden jetzt an Gefühllosigkeit oder vorbeiziehende Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit denken, doch genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall.  
Na ja, jedenfalls war es so bei mir. 

Ich hatte Angst. Ja, beschissene Angst im Angesicht meines Todes. Angst meine Freunde zu verlieren, Angst, dass sie mich so in Erinnerungen behalten würden. Aber niemals Angst vor dem Tod selbst, vielmehr der Verlust, der damit einherging.  
Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran wie es war, als der Schmerz langsam immer mehr in den Hintergrund meines Bewusstseins trat, während ich ihn ansah, auf der anderen Seite des Glases. Meinen Freund, Spock.

Viele würden es kitschig nennen, wäre ich nicht in dieser Situation gewesen, hätte ich genau das gleiche gedacht, aber in diesem einen Moment hatte ich mir nichts sehnlichster gewünscht als ihn zu umarmen und mich zu bedanken. Wofür? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil er einfach immer … na ja … er war. 

Nach der Angst kam die Wut. Auf mich, auf Kahn, einfach auf jeden. Ich konnte spüren wie sie in meinen Adern brannte, obwohl ich im Nachhinein eher glaube, dass es die Verstrahlung gewesen war.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war wohl die Erkenntnis, dass es dieses Mal kein Happy End geben würde. Es war ein No-Win-Szenario gewesen, an die ich nun wirklich niemals geglaubt hatte. Aber je schwächer ich wurde, und je anstrengender es wurde meine Augen offen zu halten oder gar zu atmen, so kam mir diese Erkenntnis ziemlich schnell in den Sinn.   
Am Ende hatte ich doch verloren, nun gut, ich hatte meine Crew gerettet also hätte es durchaus schlimmer kommen können.

Mir zerbrach es das Herz, als Spock, dieser logische, gefühlskalte Bastard, die Fassung verlor und … ja einfach weinte. Ich hatte viel erwartet, doch diese Sekunden waren wohl die Schrecklichsten. Ja, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, für mich war dieser Moment einfach … ich kann gar keine Worte finden.  
Mit diesen Gefühlsduselein hatte ich es noch nie wirklich …

….

Ehrlich gesagt, erinnere ich mich hiernach an gar nichts mehr. Es ist wie ein Filmriss. Nur Dunkelheit.  
Irgendwie war ich da und doch eben nicht. Irgendwie so schwerelos.

Das Erste was mir nach alldem in den Sinn kam, war die Grelle dieses sterilen, weißen Raumes, indem Pille mich begrüßte. Die Taubheit in meinen Gliedern folgte und ich hatte Schwierigkeit zu realisieren was denn wirklich passiert war.  
Anfangs drangen die gesprochenen Worte gar nicht wirklich zu mir durch, ich brauchte einen Sekundenbruchteil um zu verstehen, was er von mir wollte.

Pille war auch derjenige gewesen, der mich angewiesen hatte, dieses Tagebuch zu schreiben, wer hätte es auch anders erwartet?  
Egal, zurück zum Thema …

Spock war auch dort, wie lange er dort gestanden oder ob er gerade hereingekommen war wusste ich nicht, meine Sinne waren zu vernebelt.

Doch eines war von Anfang an für mich deutlich: Ich hatte überlebt, war knapp dem Tode entkommen, der mich schon mit eisigen Klauen gepackt hielt und dies hatte ich meinen Freunden, meiner Familie, zu verdanken.

Ich glaube, ich habe es niemals, richtig deutlich, zu ihnen gesagt, wie dankbar und stolz ich auf sie bin, oder wie sehr ich sie liebe.  
Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für sie tun würde.

Natürlich habe ich diese Frage über den Tod niemals beantwortet, habe nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann einmal soweit und teile meine Erfahrungen.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Jim Kirk hatte gerade das vermeintliche Tagebuch unter seinem Kissen versteckt, als sich die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete und sein Erster Offizier um Einlass bat.

„Captain.“, grüßte er wie immer zu förmlich und blickte Kirk an. 

„Jim – Spock. Nenn mich Jim.“, wie oft hatte er dies bereits versucht seinem Offizier klar zu machen. Nun grinste er. „Pünktlich auf die Sekunde, Mr Spock.“

„Ich bin immer pünktlich, Captain.“

Kirk rollte mit den Augen und schwang die Füße über die Bettkante um aufzustehen. Er würde es wohl niemals lernen.

„Spock.“, hob der Captain drohend seine Stimme und starrte den Vulkanier vor sich an, der wiederum nur seine bekannte Augenbraue hob.

„Okay. Jim.“

„Na also, geht doch!“, grinste Kirk und klopfte Spock beim vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt, ab zum verabredeten Abendessen.“


End file.
